


Always Loved You

by murph000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murph000/pseuds/murph000
Summary: Max consoles Chloe after they leave the junkyard, and their relationship takes another turn.Some notes to be aware of before reading:-- I've taken some liberties with the characters, story, and timeline.  Hopefully, that isn't too distracting.-- I put this story in the lesbian category, but there are a few references to hetero sex as well.





	Always Loved You

“I still can’t believe it, Max, she’s gone, she’s really gone,” Chloe softly whimpered through her tears.

Max and Chloe had just come back from the junkyard, and these were the first words her friend had managed to utter since the first emotional outcry of finding her former lover dead.  Yes, Max knew now for certain the full extent of Chloe and Rachel’s relationship; only a lover would mourn as Chloe had today.

After helping Chloe to her feet, Max had walked her back to the truck with her arm around her shoulder.  Chloe had been much too distraught to drive, so Max took the wheel, navigating the way back to Chloe’s house with one arm steering and the other still cuddling her best friend’s shoulder.   It might not have been the safest way to drive, but Chloe seemed to need this level of intimacy, too absorbed in her grief for her to want to let go.

Even on the ride back, Chloe had snuggled her head against Max’s shoulder the whole time.  Max had never seen Chloe like this since they were kids; the pain, the vulnerability, it was something her friend usually shielded behind her tough, no-nonsense exterior.  This was a side to Chloe she rarely exposed to the world, even to her mother. Thankfully, no one else was home when Max got there, as she doubted even Chloe would have the strength to put her emotional barrier back in place so soon after what had happened today.

Chloe helped Max to her room and lay her on her bed.  Chloe stretched out there for a moment, in silence, then remarkably managed to drift off to sleep.  Even with the adrenaline from today, the last couple of restless nights they had spent searching for the truth about Rachel had finally caught up to her.

“Good,” Max thought, pulling a blanket over her friend and kissing her gently on the forehead.  “Sweet dreams, Chloe.”

Max went downstairs to make them some tea.  She knew Chloe hated tea, but Max found it soothing, and who knows, maybe she might convince Chloe to give it a try today too.  She wasn’t gone more than ten minutes, however, before she heard Chloe crying out as if she were having an anxiety attack from her bedroom.

“Max!  Max, where are you?” she was shouting.  It was enough for Max to drop what she was doing and bolt back up the stairs to Chloe’s room.

“I’m here Chloe, right here!” Max replied as she burst through the door and sat next to her friend, taking her into her arms to comfort her.

“Max, I thought you left me again,” Chloe said breathlessly in a panic-stricken voice.  “Please don’t do that, don’t ever leave me again.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Max said.  Max had broken this vow to Chloe before, but never would again.  She would never make the biggest mistake in her life twice.

Max held Chloe silently in her arms as her friend slowly cried for a few minutes.  It was only afterwards that either of them spoke again.

“Max, I know what I have to do, but I can’t do it.  I have to avenge Rachel’s death, I have to kill Nathan, but I hurt so much inside right now.  I don’t have the strength to do it.  Please, help me, Max.”

“I will,” Max steadfastly replied.  “I’ll do it, Chloe.  We’ll do it together.”

“Really Max, are you sure?  I don’t want to bring you into this any farther if you don’t want to.”

“We’re in this together, Chloe.  You know I’m with you all the way.”

“Thanks, Max.  You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“We’ll go track down Nathan together Chloe, but not right now.  Right now should be about taking care of you.”

“I loved her so much, Max.  I still can’t believe she’s gone.  I don’t know what I’ll do without her.”

“How long were you two lovers?” Max asked directly.

Chloe was a bit taken aback by the question, looking up from Max’s embrace momentarily and meeting her eye to eye.  Although she had been dancing around the subject ever since she and Max had been reunited, dropping little hints, she still wasn’t sure whether or not Max had deduced the true nature of her and Rachel’s relationship, or even that Chloe herself liked girls.  Not that she wasn’t glad Max finally knew the truth, but she hoped it would come under better circumstances than this.

“Six months,” she finally replied uneasily, before adding, “and they were the best six months of my life.”  The last thing Chloe wanted to do now was sully Rachel’s memory by sounding ashamed about what they had shared together.

“Is that when you found out you were a lesbian?” Max calmly asked.  Chloe thought it was a bit odd for their conversation to head in this direction, but it was okay.  For one thing, it took her mind momentarily away from the pain she was feeling over Rachel, and for another she knew she had to discuss this with Max eventually.  Besides, Chloe hadn’t felt comfortable talking about her sexuality with anyone other than Rachel, so it was nice to have someone to confide in about these things again.

“Actually, I’m bi,” Chloe replied, “although Rachel would be enough to make anyone unsure.”

“She was that good, huh,” Max smiled.  It probably wasn’t the most appropriate time to throw in a sex joke, but knowing her friend as she did Max decided to try it anyway in hopes that it might calm her down a bit.

“You might say that, yeah,” Chloe chuckled softly back.

“So, how long have you liked girls, Chloe?” Max asked nonchalantly.  There was something calm and soothing to her tone, enough that Chloe found herself wanting to finally open up to Max about everything.

“I don’t know,” Chloe sighed, “for as long as I’ve known about sex, I guess,” she replied.

“All those years ago?” Max asked incredulously.  “We used to talk about sex when we were kids.  I wish I had known back then.  It would have made things a lot easier for the both of us growing up.”

“Are you saying…?”

“Yes, I’m a lesbian Chloe.  And I’ve always known.  But you knew that already, didn’t you?  You didn’t ask me to kiss you yesterday as just a joke, did you?”

“It was a test, yeah,” Chloe replied.  “But yeah, I guess I always suspected.”

“Did I pass?” Max asked, with a surprisingly sexy lilt in her voice.  Chloe looked up again to see Max beaming at her.  Her face was always so sweet and innocent looking, but she had grown up to be a truly beautiful woman too.  It was enough to make Chloe feel a warmness in her chest and wish for Max to kiss her again.

“With flying colors,” she replied, keeping their eye contact steady now.

“Chloe you mean so much to me, you need to know that,” Max asserted.  “I know I’m not Rachel, no one ever could be, but you need to know that she wasn’t the only one in this world that loves you.”

“I love you too, Max, I always have,” Chloe replied shyly.  “I’m glad I finally got the chance to tell you.”

“I’m glad too,” Max smiled.  She put her hand on the side of Chloe’s face, still wet from her tears, and then moved in to softly kiss her on the lips.

“I want to love you, Chloe.  I want to love you like Rachel did.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, but I feel so confused about everything right now…” Chloe began until Max pressed her lips into hers once more.

“I’m not so sure about this Max…” she said when she could speak again.

“Then I’ll be sure for both of us,” Max smiled before kissing Chloe another time.  Their lips pressed together longer and harder this time, passionately tasting one another.  Chloe could only remember one other person who’d made her this way, and she was gone now.  But the pain of that was too much to bear now; all she could think about was how badly she wanted to feel that way again.

“Oh Max,” she moaned, pulling her friend tightly into an embrace, “I love you so much; I… want… you so much.”

Max gave another warm grin as she guided Chloe onto her back and then crawled up on the bed to lay on top of her.  The two friends began kissing again, slowly at first as Max took her time discovering Chloe’s face with gentle kisses all over it.  She could sense Chloe’s passion, but it was still mixed with her pain, and several times Max could taste her friend’s tears with her lips as she kissed her.  Slowly but surely, however, Chloe’s excitement began to build, until she reached with her hand and guided Max’s lips back towards her own.

They kissed even more earnestly this time, as the platonic wall that had kept them apart for so long was finally broken.  And like a dam bursting open, their emotions were now free to flood through to one another.  Max explored Chloe’s mouth, her impatient excitement almost overtaking her as Chloe’s tongue came out to meet her own, while Chloe’s hands rested on Max’s ass, eagerly fondling the curvy buns that she’d been admiring from afar ever since her friend had entered her life again.

They continued like this for some time, softly moaning as they explored each other, until Chloe felt her white sleeveless t-shirt being pulled aside.  She pulled her lips away and saw Max intently looking at the black bra now exposed to her eyes, and silently nodded for her friend to continue.  Max pulled the bra down and past Chloe’s chest, exposing her breasts, and gave another smile.  Max didn’t know Chloe had gotten her nipples pierced, but she thought the look suited her.

“That is so Chloe,” Max chuckled to herself.

Max flicked at the black, horizontal pins a few times with her tongue, making Chloe wince with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Neither girl was particularly well endowed, something Max sometimes felt self-conscious about, but seeing Chloe’s shapely breasts now made Max think maybe she’d been silly all this time because, despite Chloe’s tits being only slightly larger than her own, Max was certain she’d never witnessed a sight so appealing.  Max looked back down at Chloe’s face, seeing the look of excitement her friend had still mixed with the last remnants of the pain she’d been suffering through since the ride back home.

“God Chloe, you’re even more beautiful than I’d imagined.”  The sight was too much for Max to bear anymore, she needed to feel Chloe, to taste her.  Moving in close, she took one of Chloe’s erect nipples into her mouth, sucking long and hard for a few seconds before settling into a more gentle motion.

“Oh… oh god yes,” Chloe cried when she first felt her friend’s lips encircle her nipple.  It was like a pulse of electricity shot through her, starting at her breast and traveling to the spot between her legs.  All she knew was how good it felt, and how much she wanted more.  Chloe’s hand instinctively went to the back of Max’s head, gently pulling her even closer to her chest.

Max had moved into a more steady routine now, licking and kissing one of Chloe’s breasts as she used her fingers to gently tug and squeeze the other, and if Chloe’s constant sighs and moans were any indication, Max was hitting all the right spots.  It was only after a while that something new happened, as Max could now feel Chloe trying to tug her t-shirt upwards.  Max pulled away long enough to face her friend, who replied to her stare with an urgent, “Max, please…”

Max nodded back and straightened up into a sitting position long enough to put a hand on either side of her of her t-shirt and pull it straight up and over her head, revealing the pink bra she had on underneath.  Tossing the shirt to the other side of the room, Max lay back down and resumed her adoration of Chloe’s tits.  Her friend had other ideas, however, as her hands were soon around Max’s back, impatiently fumbling with the hook on her bra.  When Max felt the straps come free she straightened up again, allowing the bra to fall to her waist.

“Oh my god, you’re so gorgeous Max,” Chloe said in awe as she looked up at her now topless friend.  And Chloe was truly in awe.  As much as she appreciated Rachel’s flawless looks that often made people tell her she should be a model, Max had a girl-next-door, wholesome beauty that was just as mesmerizing.  And even the tiny imperfections, like the small beauty mark on the side of Max’s right breast, only added to this loveliness.  Chloe’s hands went up to cup Max’s small but still curvaceous tits, squeezing and caressing them between her fingers, making her friend softly groan in response.

“That feels so good Chloe.  You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of you touching me like that,” Max said with a slight whimper.  “So much wasted time while I was away.  I wish I could take all of it back.”

“I know Max…”

“I’m so sorry, Chloe.  I promise I’ll never leave you again.”

Chloe could see the look of sadness overtake Max’s face, the guilt.  Her friend looked almost on the verge of crying.

“Here, let me up,” Chloe said.  Max moved away far enough for Chloe to sit up on the bed before she beckoned Max to join her again, this time with Max sitting on top of Chloe’s thighs with her legs wrapped tightly around her waist.  The two friends, now ready to become lovers, held each in a warm embrace as Chloe continued speaking.

“It’s okay Max, I believe you, and I forgive you.”  Chloe moved her head so she could look at Max again, gently brushing some of her brown hair out of the way until they made eye contact, and then kissed her as deeply and passionately as she could.

“I’ll always be here for you Chloe, always,” Max said, fighting back the last of her tears.

“I know you will, Max.  Let’s get the rest of these clothes off.  I need to feel you so badly right now.”

The two young women scooted to opposite sides of the bed and began removing the last of their clothing, their eyes on each other the whole time.  Neither had anything particularly fancy on, just shoes (or boots in Chloe’s case), jeans, and panties, although Max did giggle when she saw the sexy black G-string Chloe had on underneath.

“Why Chloe, your style really has changed since I saw you last,” Max chuckled.

“They were actually a gift from Rachel,” Chloe smiled back before blushing slightly as she seemed to be reminiscing about a special moment between them.  Max was glad to see Chloe able to talk about Rachel and focus on the happy memories, at least for the moment.

“Well, they look amazing on you,” Max said in appreciation.

“Here, why don’t you do the honors then?” Chloe smiled back, standing up in front of the bed.

Max finished taking her clothes off then stood facing Chloe, taking a moment to enjoy the thrill of seeing her friend’s eyes hungrily travel up and down her nude body.  Most of all, Chloe’s eyes seemed focused on the spot between Max’s legs, with the small brown landing strip she kept neatly trimmed just above her cleft.  Max also spent a few moments looking at Chloe’s fit, athletic body, blessed not only by youth and genetics, but honed over countless hours of swimming.

“She looks like she could be a swimmer… or a stripper,” Max chuckled to herself, “minus the inflated boobs, of course.”  Chloe loved to dance, and for a brief moment Max thought about asking Chloe to strip for her.  Maybe that’s why Rachel had bought her the G-string; they very much looked like something a stripper would wear.  Max could see the image in her mind now, Chloe swaying her tits and ass seductively around the room to sensuous music, slowly teasing a lust filled Rachel as she removed one item of clothing after another, followed by the two of them having mind-blowing sex.  God, what a great time the two of them must have had exploring their sexuality together like this for the first time.  Max promised she would get Chloe to dance for her too sometime, but not now.  Max had other ideas in mind for today, and besides, Chloe was practically naked already and Max would insist on Chloe giving her a full routine.

She looked so sexy, wearing nothing but her three bullet necklace and the small patch of black cloth and string that did basically nothing to conceal her modesty.  Although the moment of them staring at each other only lasted a couple of seconds, Max could already feel the hunger to touch Chloe again begin to consume her.  Walking up to Chloe, Max took her friend in her arms, giving her a deep, passionate kiss.  It was followed by another and other, the two of them almost getting carried away by the experience until Max remembered what she wanted even more.

Max pulled her lips away, softly biting Chloe’s lips with her teeth, then held her steady as she slowly made a trail of licks, bites, and kisses down her friend’s taut body.  She took her time to admire her breasts, sucking each nipple deeply two or three times as her hand gently twirled Chloe’s necklace between her fingers.  A loud, inescapable moan came from Chloe’s lips, making Max smile in delight, and she continued her way downwards until finally resting on her knees with her face only inches away from her prize.

The room was already full of Chloe’s scent, but now that Max was this close to her pussy her senses were inundated with the sweet smell of Chloe’s excitement.  It turned her on knowing she could make Chloe wet like this, but then again, Max could feel her own juices soaking herself by now too.  Max reached for the black cord that stood out tantalizingly against the soft curve of Chloe’s hips, putting one hand on each side.  Just as Max was to pull down, she couldn’t help but look into Chloe’s eyes again.  She could see the look of anticipation in her eyes, the hunger for more consuming Chloe as her teeth frustratingly bit at her lower lip.  If Max could have seen through Chloe’s eyes she would have seen the same look of desire on her face.  Focusing her attention back down, Max pulled the G-string over Chloe’s hips, letting it fall to the floor.

“Oh my god, Chloe,” Max couldn’t help but smile as she now had a perfect view of Chloe’s sex.  Not surprisingly, Chloe was completely shaved; there was no way she could wear such a skimpy piece of underwear otherwise.  Max reached out with her tongue gently teasing at Chloe’s slit before gently kissing and sucking it between her lips.

“Holy shit Max, that’s so fucking good,” Chloe shuddered.  Chloe had been captivated by the sight of her best friend, kneeling naked on the floor with her mouth on her pussy, but the feeling between her legs took over now, making her close her eyes, panting from the pleasure that was pulsing though her body like electricity.  Max continued teasing Chloe’s pussy for as long as she could, purposely avoiding her clit, although Chloe was instinctively trying to thrust her body to get Max closer to it.  Finally, Max gave in to her baser impulses, extending her tongue and gently licking Chloe’s shiny pearl.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” Chloe wailed.  Her body shook from the contact, forcing Max to hold her friend steady with her hands.

“Here Chloe, let me help you,” Max said, guiding Chloe onto her back on the bed.  Chloe nodded slightly, knowing exactly what Max had in mind as she reclined back, spreading her legs wide to give Max perfect access to her pussy.

Max couldn’t help but once again marvel at Chloe taut, sexy thighs, looking gorgeous as they lay out in front of her.  She spent a little time kissing and sucking on the flesh, slowly making her way up to Chloe’s tight, wet pussy.

“Oh god, please Max, I need you so bad,” Chloe whimpered.  Max could see the juices trickling down to the bed, begging her to lick them, and finally she couldn’t take it anymore either, as she began furiously devouring Chloe’s pussy.

“Oh, oh,” Chloe moaned again and again as Max lapped away at her juices, and then let out a scream when Max began sucking on her clit.

“Oh god, just like that Max, keep doing that,” she pleaded.  “I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum!”  Max was frantically attacking Chloe’s clit, but now she added even more pleasure to what she was doing by rapidly fucking her with two fingers as well.  It didn’t take much of this before Chloe’s orgasm hit, making her scream out loud and shake the bed so hard that Max had to steady herself from being thrown off.

“Oh Max, that was fucking incredible,” Chloe panted, her chest heaving over and over as she tried to regain her breath.  Max crawled up and lay down on top, with her breasts now resting on Chloe’s chest, and the two shared another slow, soul-searching kiss.  Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, holding her close as she recuperated from her orgasm.

“Damn it Max, where did you learn that?” Chloe asked.

“I guess you could say I kept busy while I was away,” she replied sheepishly.

“Shit, you’re full of surprises.  I guess you’re really not Little Miss Wallflower anymore.”

“I met a few people when I was in Seattle.  They helped me out of my cocoon.”

“I’ll say you did.  I mean, I dreamed about us doing this so many times over the years, Max, and never once did I imagine you making the first move.”

“I guess my style has changed too.  Are you disappointed?”

“Oh god no, Max.  Holy fuck, I can’t even remember the last time I came so hard.”

“I’m glad,” Max smiled.

“The only thing that could make this moment any better is if I made you cum too.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Max purred.

Max lay down on the bed and Chloe crawled between her legs, lavishing her body with her hands and mouth until it ended in a fiery orgasm of her own.  Moving back on up the bed, Chloe lay with Max, sharing gentle kisses and words affection until they both fell asleep.

 

**

 

The next morning Chloe woke up, still naked in bed with Max.  They were both lying on their sides, spooning, with Max in front.

“Hey, sleepyhead, you awake?” Chloe softly asked.

“Yeah, I’m awake.”

“Max, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday,” Chloe earnestly told her.  “I don’t think I could have made it through the day without you.”

“Or the night,” Max teased, trying to lighten the mood.  “I didn’t know you could be so frisky, Chloe.” They’d made love several more times after that first time, mostly under the cover of darkness.

“I’m serious Max,” Chloe continued.

“I know,” Max thoughtfully replied.  “You don’t have any regrets about it do you, Chloe?  You seemed pretty hesitant there for a while.”

“Does this answer your question?” Chloe asked, reaching around with her hand and tenderly cupping Max’s soft mound in her hand.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Max chuckled.  She turned her head to face Chloe, putting her lips only inches away from Chloe’s.  Her friend didn’t let the opportunity pass by, moving in to give Max a slow, deep kiss.

“My heart is still hurting from Rachel,” Chloe said, “but it’s also feeling so much joy over what we have, Max.  You make me want to keep living.  I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Chloe…”

“You never told Joyce about you and Rachel, did you?” Max asked, changing the topic.

“No, Max.  I tried a few times, but always chickened out in the end.”

“Why, Chloe?  Joyce is really cool.  She’d understand.”

“She can be pretty conservative too; let’s just say she has certain expectations for me,” Chloe said.

“Did she mind anything else, like the blue hair or the tats?  Or the weed?”

“No, she got used to it all eventually.  But this is different, Max.  Sucking on a bong isn’t quite the same thing as sucking your friend’s pussy.”

“Come on, Chloe, I really think you’re underestimating her.  And even if she didn’t take it so well at first, I know Joyce would have come around.  More than anything, she loves you Chloe.”

“Maybe you’re right, Max, but part of my worries about not telling her had to do with Rachel, too.  Mom liked her and all, but she also thought Rachel was a bad influence on me.  At times, she barely tolerated us even being friends.”

“Well, Joyce absolutely loves me,” Max giggled.  “Let’s go tell her about us, Chloe.  Right now.”

“Easy there girl,” Chloe chuckled back.  “Okay Max, I promise to tell her, but not right now, alright?”

“All right Chloe, but I’m going to hold you to that promise.”

“I know.”

Chloe got out of bed, pushing the covers away to stand up.

“I need a shower in the worst way,” Chloe said.  “I’ll make it a quick one, and then we can go looking for Nathan.”

Chloe looked back at Max lying naked on the bed, once again almost hypnotized by her beauty.  She was still on her left side, now completely exposed to the warm sunlight flooding into the room.  Looking at Max from behind, with the sun bathing her naked body from the front, Chloe stared at Max’s amazing ass with its supple curve, and her pussy, completely visible with her tight, soft lips.  It was almost enough to make her want to crawl back into bed, but she knew time was against them.  It did, however, give Chloe another idea.

 

_Click!_

 

“Chloe, what are you doing?” Max laughed, looking over her shoulder.  Chloe had Max’s Polaroid camera in her hands.

“It was too perfect a moment for me to let slip by,” Chloe replied.  “You’re so goddamn beautiful it almost scares me sometimes, Max.”

“Here, give me that!” Max said, laughing even harder now.  She took the camera and stood side-by-side with Chloe, then put her arm around her.  Using her other hand, she pointed the camera at them and took another picture.

“There,” Max beamed, “Now we have something to remember our first night together.”

Chloe took the camera back and took another picture as she and Max turned their heads to kiss each other.

“Beautiful,” Chloe smiled, putting down the camera.  She held up the picture Max had taken, which had now finished developing.

“Pretty artistic stuff, Caulfield,” Chloe mused.  “Who knows, maybe you have a future with this naughty pictures thing.”

“You might be right, Chloe,” Max smiled.  “I just need to find someone to pose for me.  Got anyone in mind?”

“I know someone who might be game, especially if you’re willing to get naked with her,” she chuckled.

“I might be able to arrange that,” Max winked back.

Chloe went to take her shower.  She came back to her bedroom when she was done, with her white pirate towel wrapped around her waist.

“Hey Max, remember this?” Chloe began, gesturing towards the towel.

“Holy fuck,” Chloe then said, dumbfounded, as she saw Max.  She was standing in Chloe’s bedroom, still naked, except now Max had a large strap-on dildo around her waist.  Her right hand was wrapped around the pink phallus, slowly stroking the shaft up and down.

“Where did you get this, Chloe, I love it!”

“Would you stop snooping through my things, you brat!” Chloe laughed back.

“Oh come on, Chloe, something this good isn’t meant to be kept in the back of a closet.  Where did you get it?”

“It was Rachel’s,” Chloe replied.  “She had a lot of ‘sleepovers,’ here, and left plenty of things with me, like her clothes, and some of her toys.”

“Joyce must have known the truth about you two, Chloe; I bet she was just waiting for you to tell her yourself,” Max reasoned.  “I can see you wailing like a bitch in heat if Rachel used this fucking thing you.  Especially, if the way you were screaming last night was any indication…”

“You’re one to talk,” Chloe laughed.  “You were so loud I was half expecting the neighbors to complain.”

“Joyce probably heard us last night then,” Max said.  “You really should talk to her, Chloe.  And if you’re still too shy, you could always show her the pictures we took this morning.  You know what they say, they’re worth a thousand words…”

“You really are a brat,” Chloe laughed.

“Yeah, a real horny brat,” Max winked.  “Come here, Chloe, I’m dying to fuck you with this.”

“Max, we don’t have time…”

“We have all the time we need.”

“Do you mean you’re going to use your powers?”

“Absolutely not, Chloe.  If I did, you wouldn’t even remember me fucking you with this.  And I definitely want you to remember me fucking you.”

“How do I know you didn’t fuck me already and just rewound so you can do it again?” Chloe joked.

“You don’t,” Max chuckled.  “Now come here already.  I want you to get this dildo nice and wet for me so I can fuck you.”

“There’s lube in the closet.”

“I know Chloe, but I want to watch you use your mouth.”

Chloe had never seen this side of Max before, so forceful and assertive.  She’d always been the “bossy” one in their relationship, but underneath that tough exterior she knew she could be very frail and submissive.  It was something Rachel had picked up on immediately, as she was often the more dominant one in their relationship, both in and out of the bedroom.  Evidently, Max had these tendencies as well; it had just taken Chloe much longer to realize it.

Chloe looked at her friend again; even her angelic face couldn’t mask the wild look in her eyes: passion and desire mixed with a strong, aggressive edge.  She had seen that look before many times from Rachel when she’d had this same strap-on tied around her waist.  It was almost as if Max were channeling her spirit.  Seeing Rachel act like that had always been one of Chloe’s greatest turn-on’s, allowing her to let out that submissive side to her personality that she so carefully shielded from everyone else.  And watching Max treat her the same way was turning her on just as much now.

“Come here Chloe,” Max insisted.

Chloe was standing several strides away as she faced Max.  She was about to walk over to Max when she decided to sink to her knees and crawl on her hands and knees.”

“Oh my god Chloe, that turns me on so much,” Max said.  “You really are a nasty bitch.”

“Rachel?” Chloe asked, barely above a whisper.  Rachel had often called Chloe the same thing.  Was she really here with them?

Max watched intently as Chloe crawled towards her, with Chloe’s long, sinewy frame stretching out like a cat moving slowly as her pert ass, still covered with the bath towel, swayed suggestively side to side.  She’d been dying to use this toy on Chloe ever since she’d found it two days ago, and was so glad their relationship had taken a turn that allowed for her to do it now.  Max had been especially resolved to fuck Chloe with it yesterday after she had revealed to Max that she was bisexual.  Not that Max didn’t enjoy the feel of a good strap-on fucking too, but she was more determined than ever now to make sure Chloe never found herself desiring any man again.  And if Chloe liked being fucked like a man so much, then Max wanted to show her she could her she could do it better than any of them could.  But there was another reason Max was acting this way now, something in the recesses of her mind silently guiding her.  What was it?  Max didn’t know it was, but that wasn’t important now.

Chloe got up on her knees and Max directed the large phallus into her waiting mouth.  She started tentatively at first, licking and sucking it gently as the rubber tip began to moisten, then began going down on it more earnestly, forcefully bobbing her head up and down.

“That’s it Chloe, suck it.  You like that don’t you, bitch?  You love sucking cock, don’t you?”

“Yes Max, I love it.  I love sucking your cock.” Chloe feverishly answered back.   Chloe was telling the truth too; sucking cock was one of her favorite things to do, and she’d given so many blowjobs in Arcadia Bay that she’d even seriously considered doing it for money so she could finally pay off her mounting debts to Frank.  But all that had changed after she’d met Rachel.  Her former lover had helped Chloe turn over a new leaf, but Rachel knew well about Chloe’s checkered past, including how much she got off on sucking dick.  Did Max somehow know too, or was she only guessing?  Max was acting so much like Rachel now, it was almost as if both of them were inhabiting the same body at once.

“That’s enough Chloe,” Max laughed, sounding more like her playful self again as she broke out of the trance she had appeared to be in before.  “Jesus, you keep going like that and you’ll break the damn thing.”

“Sorry, I guess I got carried away,” Chloe smiled sheepishly.

Max walked behind Chloe, then carefully guided her onto her hands and knees.

“That’s it Chloe, just like that,” Max chuckled.  “You’ve been sneaking peaks at my ass all week, but that doesn’t mean yours isn’t a nice sight for sore eyes too.”

“You knew I was checking you out?” Chloe asked, sounding slightly embarrassed.

“Of course,” Max replied.  “You can’t keep any secrets from me, Chloe.  And even if you do, I’ll just snoop around your room until I find them.”

“You really are a nosy bitch,” Chloe laughed.

“It’s the company I keep,” Max smiled back.

Max pulled the towel off and was immediately taken in by the sight of Chloe’s remarkably firm, tight ass pointing towards her.  Like the rest of Chloe, it had a sexy combination of being strong but still feminine.  There was one striking feature, however, that Max had not expected, something she had been unable to see last night, surprising Max enough to make her gasp out loud.

“Oh my god, Chloe, when did you get this?” Max asked.  On Chloe’s right cheek, there was a tattoo Max had never seen before.  It was a red heart with the letters “MC” in the center written elegantly in black.

“After you left.  I never lied about always loving you, Max.  You were my first love.”

“And your current love,” Max said.

“And my final love,” Chloe added, looking back at Max and sharing a warm smile with her.  “No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

Max leaned in and tenderly kissed the tattoo, then began slowly kissing the rest of Chloe’s ass.

 “What did Rachel think about this tattoo?” Max asked at one point, before resuming her adoration of Chloe’s behind.

“She was a bit jealous at first, but she got over it.  Eventually, it even started to turn her on.  She’d talk dirty to me while we were having sex, saying how she wished you were there to watch all the things she was doing to me.  She’d talk about wanting to watch you and me have sex, or how she’d wanted to fuck us both at the same time.  I admit, sometimes it would get me really hot.”

“I bet,” Max giggled.  “It sounds like you and Rachel liked to get pretty wild.”

“You have no idea,” Chloe softly laughed back.  “But it sounds like you did your share of crazy shit back in Seattle, too.”

“I’ll tell you all about it someday, Chloe,” Max chuckled.  “But not today.  I’m kinda busy with this ass right now.”

Chloe lowered her head to the ground, arching her ass upwards, shivering excitedly again as she responded to Max’s touch.  It gave Max a perfect view of Chloe’s pussy, and after showering her ass with affection for a while Max decided to take advantage of the situation and dive right in, sucking on Chloe’s tight lips like a peach.

“Oh fuck, Max, yeah,” Chloe shuddered, pushing her ass up even higher to give Max better access.  Max worked on Chloe’s pussy, licking and sucking her juices, but after a while she had other ideas.  Chloe had just come out of the shower, and the sweet cleanliness of her ass felt like a temptation just begging for Max’s attention.

“Holy fuck, Max, holy fuck,” Chloe squirmed as she felt Max’s long, skinny tongue sliding up her asshole.  She hadn’t done this before, even with Rachel.  “Little Miss Wallflower my ass.”

“In this case, literally,” Max laughed back before jabbing her tongue inside again.  Max starting fingering Chloe’s pussy too, and between that and the ass licking Max could tell she was getting close.

“Don’t you cum yet Chloe,” Max said.  “Not until I fuck you.”  Chloe was going crazy now, as Max was rapidly fucking her pussy with two fingers as her tongue stabbed in and out of her ass.

“Fuck me, Max, fuck me,” Chloe pleaded as she writhed in ecstasy below her.  “If you’re going to do it, do it now!”

Max quickly pulled her head away and got on her knees behind Chloe.  She could see her friend’s asshole still puckering from excitement, and for a moment she thought about pressing the big head of her cock inside, but then decided against it.  She did, however, promise herself to give Chloe the ass fucking of a lifetime the next time she was wearing the strap-on.  Instead, Max took the head and rubbed it against Chloe’s pussy a few times, and then roughly shoved it hard inside her.

“Oh god, yes!” Chloe screamed as she felt the thick shaft penetrate her.  It had been so long since she’d had it inside her, and with this dildo being much larger than the one she normally used on herself it felt like her insides were being stretched out.

“Fuck me Max, fuck me!” she shouted, sounding almost hysterical now.  Max intended to do just that, but she had another idea first.

 “Turn over Chloe,” she insisted.  “I want to look at you when you cum.”

Chloe’s mind was in a state of frenzy, but she did as Max told her, turning over onto her back and spreading her legs for Max to climb on top of her.  Max crawled into the missionary position with her, and immediately thrust forward with her hips, pushing all the way in.

“Oh god, Max, that’s so fucking good,” Chloe shrieked, “Come on baby, I’m so close.”

Max began ramming in an out with her hips, pounding into Chloe as hard as she could, and as Max had promised, her eyes were trained on Chloe’s face the whole time.  Chloe also did her best to keep eye contact with her, savoring the intimate connection with her.

“That’s it Chloe, that’s it,” Max said in a demanding yet calming voice, “cum for me girl.  I want to see you cum.”

“Oh Max… Max!” Chloe cried, shouting out her lover’s name in ecstasy.  Max thought Chloe looked so beautiful, the pleasure she was feeling written all over her face as she frustratingly struggled, waiting for her orgasm to finally release her.  Max had been sitting somewhat upright, but now she leaned forward, laying her torso on top of Chloe too.  She wrapped her arms around neck, kissing her deeply, her breasts now rubbing back and forth over Chloe’s body as her hips kept up their feverish pace below.  Chloe watched in shock as her friend tirelessly rammed into her over and over, unlike anything she’d ever felt before.

“Oh, oh, Max!” Chloe hysterically screamed one last time, loud enough to be heard everywhere in the house.  Her orgasm ripped through her body, making her shake and thrash her limbs about.  Max kept her right arm around Chloe’s neck, kissing her even harder now to try and keep her in place, and her left hand managed to grab Chloe’s right wrist and hold her down.  They stayed like this for several seconds until the orgasmic electricity flowing through Chloe’s body finally subsided.  She was breathing heavily now, but through the gasping Chloe was laughing too.

“What’s so funny?” Max smiled, her head still hanging over Chloe’s.

“Oh Max, my wonderful Max,” Chloe chuckled as she put her arms around her friend’s shoulders and pulled her in for another satisfying kiss.  “All these years dreaming about us being together, and I never imagined it would be this good.”

“You are one hella good fuck,” Chloe added, still laughing.

“I learned a lot while I was away,” Max winked back.

“And I can’t wait for you to show me it all,” Chloe said.

“Me neither,” Max said, before adding, “Come on Chloe, let’s get dressed.  We have a date tonight with a killer.”

 


End file.
